


520日送祝福，补档润旭线，驭夫攻略（大婚章）

by nanfengxiaoyulf



Category: n0
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanfengxiaoyulf/pseuds/nanfengxiaoyulf
Summary: 驭夫攻略是锦旭文，因为写手是个润兼润旭党所以写了双线，本来发布了一段时间，被屏蔽了。所以发在这里，车不多。





	520日送祝福，补档润旭线，驭夫攻略（大婚章）

听说魔尊要办大婚，天界这边润玉就坐不住了，行也不是坐也不是，不知道自己是哪不得劲了呢，一回头看见旷露，不免又想起一些讨论，旷露曾经同他说过喜欢一个人就去追，面对自己爱的人不能说谎。可是润玉觉得自己口事心非的严重，问题出在哪了呢?那些本来对着锦觅说的情话，说时却似面对着一个模糊的影子--旭凤。  
说起旭凤自从跳落临渊台传来死讯的那刻起润玉就醒了，回忆起曾经放的狠话，十分自责，心里狠狠的抽痛着，旭凤你在哪里，润玉跌跌撞撞的扑向魔界，他要找到旭凤，不论是神是魔是灵体，他都要找到了他，若是他真的死了，他就随他去了也罢。事以至此他也不想跟他的疯娘去理论，一心只想要救活旭凤。但旭凤的魂魄散尽，如何复生呢。除非有一丝魂灵尚存。因此他跑到魔界让卞城王及其女鎏英帮忙寻找旭凤魂魄下落却被鎏英一句怼了回来。  
鎏英:"我鎏英绝不做出卖兄弟，见风使舵的小人。"  
虽说卞城王极力周旋调解鎏英还是一副大义凛然，舍身忘死的样子。但润玉内心极为佩服感动鎏英的付出，能这么坦荡明媚，而反观自己用尽谋略，推翻了父帝做上这天帝位置，,却一点也快乐不起来，反而日日受着良心的谴责，恨不得旭凤痛骂自己一顿才能换得内心的一丝救赎。如今锦觅去魔界找机会相救旭凤，他自然也不能落下，当魔界安插的眼线来报魔尊未死的消息，他开心的流下泪来，如此而复生一般。如今已经知道心系何人，自是不能放过，于是也命人办起大婚，润玉绝美的脸上洋溢着久违的微笑:"旭凤，我已经想起来小时候的事了，我是如此爱你，怎会让你离开我呢？"  
魔界羽疆宫，魔尊正在对镜梳妆试婚服。从来不注意自己容貌的他此番仔细打量起自己的容貌。望着镜中明艳的脸，耳边响起了一个声音:"旭凤，我这一生所求不多，只盼你每日多爱我一点点，日日复月月，月月复年年，年年复此生。""旭凤，我爱你，我是真的爱你，你知不知道当我看到你和她缠绵悱恻，我当时的心情，我恨不得挥剑自毁原神。"  
我曾经爱过谁?我曾经是谁，旭凤开始按捺不住调查身世的欲望了，之前数次想要着手打探身世皆被鎏英拦住。  
"凤兄，你所说的影子就是为你施法之人，因你每次忧思都会伤及身体故而才为你做法暂时失去记忆，此法确也好解，只待你见着本该心心念念之人便会想起了。所以凤兄你且安心养胎，把龙子生下要紧，报仇之事不急。到时鎏英也会助你一臂之力。加上我魔界的势力，天界一众忠心旧部来个里应外合，润玉这个篡位帝王，肯定做不长久。"  
润玉，润玉，这个名字为何如此令我心痛，旭凤不由的抚着胸口，这副忍痛的表情鎏英发现失言，忙掩饰道:"他是你以前天界的一个朋友，很好的朋友，你们过不久就会相见了。"  
"嗯。"  
看到魔尊凤似是稳定下来鎏英舒了一口气，我才不会说他想杀了你而你还当他是最亲的亲人这种桥段的，你想起来肯定会呕血的，唉，可怜的神，从来没见过这么可怜的神。  
此时穗禾的心情也是很失落的，她知道彦佑对她是真心的，在她把彦佑整的这么惨之后他还是一直为她周旋为她调停，真心帮她做事。此番也是有些感动，但远没有表哥在心中的份量更重些，而此时穗禾争胜之心早已不如杀水神时强烈，只是心存幻想，万一表哥看到自己的好回头了呢，所以表哥一日不娶她就一日不能死心。  
鎏英凑热闹的心态更多些，如果凤兄大婚我也来过个验心石的考验气气锦觅和润玉了？。这个主意不错，想想还有点小得意。于是把这个计划告诉幕辞大哥，幕辞笑她就是不带脑子，瞎起哄。  
"万一那润玉不出现，凤兄总该娶一个吧，那么娶我总比娶穗禾好是吧。"边说鎏英边俏皮的甩她的小马尾。看的幕辞心头一颤一颤的。该怎么告诉鎏英自己爱她呢，该怎么试探鎏英对自己的好感呢。要说火神的风姿和才情幕辞也是服气的，鎏英真能嫁了火神幕辞也是不敢有怨言，必竟比不过，差距太大了。但内心的嫉妒也是真实存在的，只是知晓了火神的心意之后，这份嫉妒就转化为同情，怜惜。甚至有那么一丝喜爱。唉，这张人神共愤男女通吃的脸真是名不虚传。幕辞摇摇头准备去羽疆宫禀报军务给现任魔尊凤谁料想刚踏入就传来魔尊凤的呻吟之声，发现旭凤跌倒，连忙上去扶住，与此同时鎏英穗禾也闻声前来。幕辞把脉发现旭凤脉搏不稳，恐是神魂要崩裂，于是问鎏英旭凤可能中过什么毒，鎏英不知，但穗禾想起旭凤替润玉挡过灭灵剑的事情，好像有轻微伤到。  
幕辞突的心生一计，他正色看向鎏英着急的双眼，如果我说我可以救你的凤兄代价就是我死你会怎么样呢，鎏英一下懵了:"你怎么救，那是灭灵箭，除了灭灵族的人没有别的办法可以收回那剑上的杀伐之力，中箭者神魂被毁是早晚的事。"幕辞悲壮的说:"虽说只有灭灵族人方能收回箭气，但我学过秘法可以化气入身，代为承受，只是如此做我也必将神魂崩碎而亡。"  
鎏英听罢泪瞬间下来了，抽泣着说:"真的没有别的办法么，凤兄太苦了，我真的不忍心看他就这样死去，润玉这个没良心的哪天要是清醒过来八成也是活不下去，他们的孩子也…"鎏英似是做了决定，她抱住幕辞，认真说道:"如果施法人可以换的话我来，我愿替凤兄赴死，如若不可换人，你若愿代凤兄一死的话我愿追随你去地下，报答你的恩情。"  
" 鎏英，你如此说我便顺你的意思办吧，谁叫我是你哥呢。"幕辞是灭灵族人前不久才打开神识找回本能，帮旭凤解毒是小事一桩，只是此刻内心苦涩无比，鎏英心中还是旭凤最重要，重要到宁愿失去性命来维护。但是旭凤是魔界不可多得的优秀首领，确实比自己重要，旭凤的存活与魔界未来息息相关。于是幕辞安抚鎏英，不需要陪葬，希望鎏英好好活下去。带着对他的爱活下去。说罢立即运功帮旭凤驱毒，而驱毒完毕之后假装不支晕死过去。鎏英慌了:"怎么这么快，幕辞大哥，我刚才应承了你一起去死，便会说到做到，虽然现在说这些话已经太晚，但我心中对你并非全无感觉，如今凤兄心系润玉，又为他辛苦孕子，九死一生,我的爱慕之情也早已淡了，只盼我们来世一同做一对比翼鸟，快快乐乐的在一起可好。"  
幕辞突然笑出声来。鎏英见状又是气又是臊的小跑的奔出殿去，幕辞立即追了出去。望着俊男靓女一对璧人，穗禾心里泛了酸，这时彦佑走了进来，穗禾望着彦佑坚定英俊的脸孔忽而脸上发起烧来，忙回头查看旭凤的伤势，待安顿好旭凤穗禾的心情平复了，穗禾望着此生令她最执着的爱人，暗下决心。无论如何她都要守着表哥，要看到表哥幸福她才能放手。  
看到此景彦佑侍立一旁悠然吹起了洞箫，声音十分绵延动听，穗禾听的呆了，用自己都不自觉的温柔眼光看了彦佑一眼。这一眼看的彦佑内心一颤，心里打定主意一定要给穗禾幸福，哪怕追上千年万年，穗禾的美，穗禾的坚毅果敢智谋都是他最爱的，穗禾只是太爱火神迷失方向，如果她知道自己是如何优秀，如何值得被爱就不会如此扭曲自轻自贱了吧。总有一天穗禾会看到我的优点的，我虽然打不过火神，但身为十二生肖仙君，我是真的很拼，很努力的。就差一点点我就能跳跃龙门呢，如果穗禾想嫁天之娇子我就再努力一下，过些日再去试下龙门。  
此时鎏英与幕辞也互诉衷肠完毕，准备继续帮魔尊筹备大婚，幕辞打趣鎏英道:"这魔尊说了所有想与他结合的女子皆有机会试验心石，你还要不要去啊。"  
"自然要去，有热闹为何不占，而且我想知道我心里是当真放下凤兄，还是被你一时迷惑。"  
幕辞慌了，忙求鎏英不要去，鎏英只笑不回应，幕辞急道:"如果你真要参加的话我会难受死的。"说着泪飘下来，鎏英看到从小陪伴自己到大的哥哥这般模样也是为之一震，慌了手脚。  
"好了好了，不就是凑个热闹嘛，我是怕那两个不出现，凤兄不好收场我去救下场的，我是不会假戏真做，但那个孔雀就不见得啦。要是真的让凤兄娶了那孔雀，凤兄以后的日子就难了。"  
此时天界润玉筹备大婚的消息也传到簌离耳中，簌离命润玉一见，润玉不敢怠慢忙更衣觐见。簌离一派狂傲之气更胜，与润玉言道:"我儿办大婚可是要娶锦觅仙子?"  
"并非锦觅，儿臣前几日忆起前事，包括尘封的儿时记忆一并记起了，儿臣与旭凤年少时便真心相爱，这段记忆被荼瑶压制在了识海深层，我想旭凤也是一样，只待儿臣去把旭凤搞清楚，旭凤自然是儿臣的。"  
"站住，旭凤是何人之子，你忘记了?他父他母杀了我全族灭了我盟友，害我母子飘零凄惨，此番大仇你却轻巧放下，就为了一个情字。旭凤身怀六甲功力压制落入魔界都可从一城之主只用月余做到魔尊之位，可见谋略胆识六界也再无敌手，倘若旭凤身体复原卷土重来你我母子焉还有命在?你现在不去思量如何将他至于死地，还跑去接亲，真是滑天下之大稽。旭凤的实力深不可测，留他一日我必不能心安，趁他此时临产虚弱，我命你前去暗杀他，不得有误。"  
"不，母神，旭凤他是儿臣兄弟，且与我有尽万年情意，只要母神不继续纠缠，旭凤是断不会与天界计较的，母亲，儿臣求您了，不要再迁怒旭凤了，儿臣不想再看到有人受伤害，不想看到生灵涂炭了。"  
"好，如果你必须要去，饮下这一杯酒，你便去吧，我心里就当与你断了母子情份，从此你保你自己就够了，不用管母神死活。此酒证明你的心意，日后莫怪母神未提醒你，恶果你自己承担吧。"说着挥出一杯酒。递至润玉身前。润玉颤抖接过:"母神，孩儿会证明旭凤是真心爱孩儿的，他也会同孩儿一般孝敬母神，孩儿必须要去，所以这杯酒孩儿必须喝下，恕孩儿不孝。"说罢一饮而尽，润玉顿时躺倒，人事不知。片刻后，簌离对着润玉耳语完毕，润玉转醒。目光一片呆滞、迷茫，簌离道"去吧。"润玉听命缓缓而去，簌离冷笑出声，母债子偿，荼姚，我簌离发过誓，一定要你亲眼看到你子灰飞湮灭。  
而此时魔界一派喜庆，狐狸仙早早到场，鎏英幕辞招呼来宾，新娘阵仗是史上最雄伟的，成百上千的魔界少女天界仙娥妖界鬼界花界人界皆有女子慕名前来，说起人界女子此女正是旭凤下凡时惹的情债，此女发现旭凤尸身不腐遂潜心修道功力竟深到可以畅游六界，只是人界只有修道之人方能得此法力，可叹此女子毅力之深念力之纯，居然给她参得这方玄机。虽说按人界算法年纪有些大两百多岁但已修成仙体貌显年轻也算配得起旭凤。这些女子皆身着各界嫁衣，身姿妖娆，眉目含春，只等时辰到魔尊入殿便行这验心石之关。  
鎏英看着本来宽敞的大殿变得拥挤不堪，也笑道:"凤兄果然绝色，六界慕名而来的女子真的要将魔界大殿淹没了。  
"你的旭凤就要娶旁人为妻你做何感想呢?"幕辞打趣道。  
"感想就是要凑个热闹，如果吉时快过锦觅还不出现我就上去娶了凤兄。"  
幕辞脸色难看赶紧一副诚惶诚恐:"小魔该死，女神切莫怪罪，小魔再不打狂语啦。"  
"看你表现"鎏英自顾自的招呼宾客。  
与此同时旭凤在魔侍服侍下穿戴完毕，只见宽袍秀带，重工美繁，明眸皓齿，肤白赛雪。且刚且柔，且威且拽。旭凤苍白容颜施过粉黛真的倾倒众生，令百花失色，雁落沉鱼。旭凤鼓起勇气望了一眼镜匣，眉头轻皱，"本尊的妆是不是太过浓重了"。  
魔侍忙行礼道: "尊上气色欠佳，上些胭脂可以掩饰，且今日乃是尊上大喜之日妆容丰艳些以示庄重，并无不妥。"  
"起来吧！"  
"燎原君，你说…"旭凤抚了一下脸颊，神情略显妩媚"他…会欢喜么。"  
燎原君被撩的脸红:"自然是欢喜的，尊上神颜盖世，众仙无不交口称赞，无需担忧。"  
"可是…他为什么…还不来。"旭凤伤感的眼角滴出泪来。  
"大概是路上拥堵，过些时辰定会赶到的。臣也是好不容易开小差跑下界一次，现任天帝还是命我带领五方天兵，我想天帝也是信任殿下的。"  
"如今我自顾不暇，天界的亲人未能一一拜见，你们过来的我定是喜乐恭迎，不来的我也不予深究，各自安好，各自幸福罢了。"  
"可是天后她…"  
"天后?"  
"难道殿下…"  
"……"  
"殿下且宽心，天后她老人家在闭关，说是修炼上清天不能分身，故而…"  
"…我母神未死，但身陷囹圄是也不是。"旭凤冷然道。  
燎原君恨不得打自己嘴巴两下，可以把话咽回去。  
"是"。他只好极低的附和出声。

旭凤身子不稳，燎原君急忙上前接扶道:"殿下莫急，天后虽被关押，但是状况很好，形同软禁，只是不能前来，前日我去探望过，告知前天后你的情况，天后嘱我好生照看你，我这才赶来魔界助殿下筹备大婚，顺便筹谋一下收复天界事宜。"  
"天界的事不是一日两日便能收复，且关键是我腹中孩儿就要临盆，而生产之后我亦会虚弱一段时日，此事对魔界极为不利，而父帝身陨之事过程我记忆模糊，待我查清始末再做计较。现如今我看清形势这大婚似是不合时宜了。只是箭在弦上，不得不发，颇有些棘手"。突然旭凤的神魂不稳几欲昏倒，眼前却吐出一丝清明来"旭凤我的逆鳞只此一片，从此伴你平安祥和，旭凤，我永远爱你。""旭凤，你与锦觅两情相悦，我又因嫉妒做了诸多错事，如今我既盼着你记起，又盼着你永不再记起。"

"难道润玉就是我一直爱的人！"这个名字好生亲切熟悉，仿佛入骨伴着丝丝伤痛，令呼吸都急促起来。"润玉…是不是孩子的父亲。"旭凤低声询问道。

"殿下一直与锦觅仙子交好，与夜神润玉以礼相待，这孩子的父亲，只有殿下自己知道了。"  
此时外面魔侍禀报:"启禀魔尊，吉时已到，请魔尊入位。"  
旭凤立刻整装前往大殿，脸上无悲无喜。燎原君看着现任魔尊如画般的背影恍若隔世，那个明媚的火神殿下，还是不存在了吗?  
"凤娃快来，你的小娘子们等着你拜堂呢。"月下仙人兴高彩烈的叫旭凤，旭凤入了仪式礼堂前，面向众观者时，场上众人俱都倒吸凉气，很多魔界的男将士都不争气的流下了鼻血。月下仙人看着台下的众观者的表情甚是满意，笑得十分开心，而旭凤却心如冰封，他没有感觉到任何熟悉的气息，望着台下个个美艳动人的六界姑娘心里没有一丝悸动，他胸口郁结着，神色越来越冷酷起来，一点不像是新郎官该有的样子。木偶般的听着月下仙人一一介绍台下的新娘，一个个新娘在旭凤眼前转过，没有一个入他眼，此时一个人界男子吸引了他的注意，这男子与一个人十分相似，让旭凤不由得把他提出来，一问之下方得知此男子正是自己在凡界与润玉相爱历劫时的替身，因旭凤的肉身是荼瑶刻意为之早早捏了魂灵投入下界养胎，因而旭凤是投胎便少年，记忆都是魂灵承袭给的专做历劫为用，而润玉不同，润玉投胎是来不及的，因此只得附身一个妙龄男子身上，与旭凤来了一段旷世奇恋，这男子因与润玉仙灵结合日久生了异变，得了变化因而才有机缘修得正果，旭凤殉情时回到天界复命的润玉全然不知，而此男子因润玉离开魂灵恢复意识但无力醒来成假死之状。无法阻止旭凤饮下毒酒殉情，但听着旭凤在墓里一翻内心剖白深受感动，醒来后惊现旭凤惊天容颜悲痛万分，又因着身体给予的记忆实在太过痛心而无法释怀，在墓里伴着旭凤不腐尸身，修练成半仙之体。

旭凤听罢此男子的表述，又看到此人隐约酷似某人的面庞心下了然此男子只是替身而已，遂拒绝。但此男子不死心硬是要验一验才肯罢休。见此男态度坚决长跪不起。于是因着凡界的这丝羁绊旭凤上前扶起此男子道:"你并非我心仪之人，你也并非爱我，所有过往皆幻梦一场，说罢指间取下一血制成血灵交与男子，将此灵投入你相公肉身之体，他必然转醒，也算圆你一个心愿吧。这魂灵内有着我与你前身之人的凡间记忆，应是能渡你圆满，权且当做打扰你人生多日的一个补偿。

"凤儿你这般用情至深，真是令我叹服，连一个凡间替身都令你如此惦念，如此不忍心伤害，但为何与你有着尽万年情谊的我在你心上却没有任何位置呢?"说时迟来人手中捏了一枚丹药与旭凤道:"我从太上老君那里取了浮忆丹，能令你再次忆起前尘，你与我天界的点点滴滴，你与我之间的海誓山盟，皆在这浮忆丹中，你敢不敢服下。"

旭凤的手微微抖动，内心的一个声音叫嚣着不要吃，吃了就是万劫不复，而另一个声音却激动的呼唤他吃下丹药。他怕，怕兄长再一次玩弄推开他，为什么还不放过他，难道要他彻底死去才罢休么。

"我不会吃的。"

"那你就是不想面对现实了。"

"你到底想怎么样?"旭凤略显惊恐的看着润玉。

"自然是不达目的不罢休的了。"润玉的脸色爬上狠戾，狰狞可怖。

旭凤在润玉的威胁下面部失了血色，心慌的全身抖如筛糠。而此时润玉祭出寒冰剑正欲行刺，只听一声器物击响，寒冰剑脱手而飞，一个红衣女子飘然而至，似一朵忘川开遍的彼岸花，美丽而危险。此女缓缓降落，脸孔因刚刚的惊吓变得毫无血色，恼怒的盯着润玉:"你还是想害他！"

"除非他是我的，否则我就毁了他。"润玉益发狂傲，暴戾的嘴脸令他本来帅气无匹的脸变得扭曲可怖，毫无美感。

旭凤的脸色变化很大，从看见锦觅的那一刻起就想起了过往点滴，激动的几乎立马想迎上去抱住锦觅，但刚刚的刺激令他生出了一丝退缩之意，他怕自己当真如润玉所说，被压制了万年情感，手里拿着药丸犹豫着要不要吃下。看着二人在殿内一番打斗难分难解的样子，旭凤很想冲上去调停，但此时他并无立场，因为他还未看清自己的真心，于是把心一横大叫一声，"住手。"

正在过招的两个仙立马停手了，锦觅润玉皆安静的看着旭凤如何选择，只见旭凤吞下药丸，面上的神色剧烈起伏，半响…湛湛喷出了一口鲜血，旭凤面露伤痛，无比歉意的看着锦觅:"一切皆因我之过，未能坚定心中所爱，失忆后只把你当成爱人，我与你的情感实比与我母还要亲密，锦觅，对不起我不知道怎么补偿你，就算你要我的命，等孩子出世后我都可以赔给你。今日我只想与润玉成婚，他爱我也罢，骗我也罢都是我的命吧，我与他已经融为一体，有了子嗣分不开了。月下仙人道:"吉时已到，凤娃、玉娃快点拜堂吧"。

旭凤上前挽着润玉的手在月下仙人的唱诺下行了礼，双双通过了验心石的考验，润玉看着验心石的点亮，看着旭凤握着自己手听着旭凤念着夫妇一体的誓言，心智顿开，:"旭凤，我不是在做梦么，你真的爱我，你真的选择我?"

锦觅怒气冲冲的失望而去，旭凤心力交瘁身体瘫软，润玉连忙上前把旭凤公主抱接入怀中。查看旭凤情况，不日就要临盆。  
"旭凤，我终于得到你了。"  
旭凤苍白面色早已因脱妆显露出来，此时又爬上些许嫣红，强打精神妩媚一笑，"哥…"随之晕死过去。

润玉连忙将旭凤抱入寝殿为他身体输送灵力，又喂了他许多精心调配的丹药。旭凤气色慢慢恢复了，润玉望着旭凤如梦似幻日思夜想的容颜，忍不住将他压在身下，亲呢起来。旭凤发出好听的呓语和呢喃，润玉无名火点起，越来越猛烈的挑逗他，亲吻着他的每一分肌肤，那嫩滑用婴儿般的触感令他疯狂。顺着肌肉的缝隙润玉亲吻旭凤的下(龙凤)体，将他的腿分开架在肩上，用口来帮旭凤疏解，旭凤迷迷糊糊的攀上了幸福的顶点，他的内心鼓噪着满足着，润玉，进来，旭凤笑着睁开了魅眼，眸中流转的波光潋滟异常，看的润玉口干舌燥,三魂出窍，猴急的脱了衣裳，压将下去，将自己的挺立深埋在身下如娇花的花穴下。花穴密密扎扎的包裹着他，吸(龙凤)吮着他，伴着旭凤近乎疯狂的绝美诱人的高(龙凤)潮神态，润玉与旭凤同时攀上了顶点心满意足的拥抱着进入了梦乡。


End file.
